Bianca Van Gough
Bianca Van Gough is the female tribute from District 9 in the 2nd Pain Games. During the games, she formed an alliance with her district partner, Son Dim. Looks She is fair skinned, has jet black hair and pale pink lips. Her eye color is black and she has an Italian heritage. Reaping One of her younger cousins who was a 12 year old was reaped. Bianca panicked and came to her senses that there's only one solution to save her cousin that day so she volunteered for her. Chariot District 9 comes next and that chariot carries Bianca Van Gough and Son Dim. This stylist has wanted to focus on the collecting of grain rather than grain itself. We can see this because Bianca is dressed as a grain collector and has gold dust all round her and some grain on her face. Son is stood with his back to her and he is wearing torn pants and nothing on top. In one hand is a scythe and a sack is slung over his shoulder. The sack then bursts open and showers the Capitol crowd with gold dust. The chariot is designed like a wagon with black horses so that the gold dust will show up more on them. District 9 was in 2nd placed in costume appeal. Training Bianca recieved a 7 as her training score. Even though she was very skilled with her bow and arrow and knives, she did miss the target a couple of times and for this the Gamemakers knocked off a few points. Interview From District 9 its their female tribute.... Bianca Van Gough!!! Bianca: Can I come on stage now? Caeser: Yes yes please do! Now tell me about your training score and your skills. Bianca: What else is there to say other than the Gamemakers don't see potential? I mean I'm awsome, the knives and the bow and arrow thing that I did.... I can't tell anyone about it can I? Caeser: Those are the rules Bianca! (laughs) Bianca: Who makes the rules? Thats what I'd like to know as its really not fair that many tributes are related to last years. I second Louise's comment.... Wait and see! Caeser: Times up! Pain Games At the beginning of the games, Son and Bianca grabbed an axe and a knife plus a sleeping bag and some water and ran in the opposite direction to their alliance members. Nayl Kertzmin took off after them, chasing them with a sword. The chase continued for hours until Nayl rested in a tree for the night but Bianca and Son thought he was still chasing them so they didn't rest. On the third day, Son and Bianca went into the maze. They then wander the maze before stumbling upon a sleeping Roxy, who they then killed. On day 5 when the volcano erupted they had no where to run and were trapped in the maze, they were then burned to death. Ultimately she placed 7th, and died after Son did. Aftermath Category:Characters Category:District 9 Category:2nd Pain Games Category:Tributes Category:Deceased